Peach flavored kisses
by Koji Izumi
Summary: What one pair of handcuffs can do, a couple of them will do better….. Let me show you…. when….. A pair of handcuffs becomes an essential tool for high school student.


Peach Flavored Kisses

At the Dorm. It's almost nine o'clock in the evening and this beautiful young lady sleeping ever so soundly next to me, is Hitomi.

Just look at her….. Pale pretty fair skin, cute kissable pink lips and long eyelashes, except for those thick spectacles she wears. She is down-right a hottie.

_Few hours earlier_….at the end of the last period.

While gathering my stuff, Kou… Keigo whispered.

Hey…..there's a girl waiting for you….just outside the door.

Again... there goes my early night cap, thinking out loud.

How did you know (whispering) she was waiting for me and not someone else? Hmmm…

Because, she ask for you!

So you know what this means,…. Hai …Keigo replied reluctantly.

No….free….dinner. Good boy! While ruffling his hair.

Ja... matta ashita. (well...see you tomorrow)

As I walked pass the door, she started to follow….

So I took a detour into a less crowded area, I stopped and turn around.

Why are you following me? While looking at her very closely.

A..anou…..Koji san….Onamae wa Hitomi desu, Yoroshiku onegai shimas!

Keep going…..Hitomi (in a cold calm voice)

K..Koji san, do you accept tutoring?

So, what about it?

You see….in a very shy posture, I have an exam tomorrow ….

And …I'm not very good with Japanese Classics…with her head bowed down.

Please Sempai, I need your help….

Gees….what a relief, Man…. I thought…. it's another one of those love confessions again.

Sure! No problem…

Really …Sempai?

However, you are aware… about my hourly …donation..fee , aren't you? Hai!

And one more condition…. You must not tell anyone about that certain donation fee.

Especially all the teachers. Hai! She replied with enthusiasm.

Good! Otherwise you will be spending a few days in the hospital, If... you do.

All of the sudden she just kept-on standing there …. Motion less.

After about six to seven meters, I noticed she's not behind me. So I turned around and,

Said, "What are you waiting for Christmas?"

Only then she finally snapped, and started catching-up.

I already had enough materials for Japanese Classics in my room.

So there's no need to go to the library. Are you fine with that? Hai… she replied.

She just followed me quietly all the way to my Dorm and into my room.

But, as soon as I locked the door and turn around….She jumped on me with both of her arms and legs around my body.

Hey! (I shouted). What exactly are you?

An octopus!

The more I tried to free myself, the tighter it gets.

She's ignoring me….and just keeps on murmuring….Sem..pai.. over and over.

In the back of my mind I keep wondering…I must be cursed!

Why do I keep attracting all the weird one's?

Anyway I removed my shoes and walked my way towards the sofa with her still clinging like an octopus.

There, there (with a soft calming tone) you can let go now….please…Hitomi?

I'll make us some tea, So... stay here….please.

As soon as I draw some distance from her, she grabs me back.

This is just great! (while tapping my hand on her head, like petting a puppy).

Then I remembered…..

Yup! It might work.

So I asked her, you don't mind wearing a custom jewelry, Aren't … you?

She nodded.

So I pulled out the handcuffs hidden under the sofa cushion, and showed it to her.

Are you sure….it's Ok?

She nodded, with a big smile and offered both of her paws, I mean her hands.

Good girl! Hitomi.

Right! What about for those…..pointing towards her feet.

You might need a matching anklets with those pretty bangles of yours, You don't mind?

She nodded with a smile.

Great! There, you go. Matching anklets.

Finally...

Now... I can make some tea. While I'm on it, I might as well bring out some lollies.

After I poured her some tea, I offered some lollies.

Do you like sweets? Yes, please…. she answered with a smile.

What sort of lollies are these? She asked.

I made them. It's a double cream white chocolate praline laced with peach sake.

I named it "Peach flavored Kisses".

Would you like to try one? I loved to, she replied with enthusiasm

Help yourself then.

Alright, lets go back to business, just wait here, I'll go and get all the materials we need for your Japanese Classics exam.

As soon as I collected all the books we required, I return back…Hitomi!

What's wrong ...Hey! Hitomi (I was really worried).

I don't feel so good….Sem..pai…the room is moving is there an earthquake?

I looked for the lollies and there's nothing left, she had eaten all twelve of them.

Silly girl… no wonder you feel that way.

"Peach flavored kisses" so yummy! (with a loud voice)

And afterwards, she passed out.

Well, I guess I can take the handcuffs now.

I carried her over to my bed.

Take her spectacles off and tuck her in.

She looks so harmless when she's asleep.

_**Few hours later….**_

Hitomi….Oki nasai (wake-up)

Tako chan (Octopus chan) Hey!…pinches her cheeks with my fingers.

You have been asleep for about four hours now.

Mrs. Boss will be doing her final round very soon.

And there's no visitor allowed to stay in after nine o'clock.

Get-up now Hitomi.

I'll walk you back to your house.

No….. Ladies dorm…take me…

They said you are a self centered, calculating, coldhearted and manipulative person.

But for me….you are the best! Koji Sem..pai..

Gees… thanks for the compliments, Tako chan.

She's just too drowsy to even walk, therefore I have to carry her on my back all the way.

And as soon as I tuck her in….

I'm going now, Tako chan.

I prepared a reviewer for you please read it, before you take the test..

Mean while….

Back to the sanctuary of my own room, I keep thinking….. this is exactly the reason.

Why I hate being Nice!

[End]


End file.
